Runaways
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: Dishwater- blonde haired Ella had made her choice and at last, the day she never expected to come, came.Her Wedding Day. But what if something goes wrong? What would happen if they all of the sudden vanished? Most importantly how would her family and Race react?
1. Chapter 1

About twenty five yards ahead of me, I see him standing flawlessly. Dropping my jaw, I grip the tiny bouquet of thornless, yellow roses with both hands and begin to descend down the aisle. No fancy music, no happy, bubbly family members. Just Jasper and the priest, at least I think. A few nuns scurry to the other side of the steeple and are gone as I focus my attention to what lies in front of me: my husband and my future, basically my entire life. What I really try to focus on is walking in a straight line down the aisle. I've never worn high heeled shoes and I can't help but thinking I'll fall on my face in the next five minutes or so. Why am I so nervous? Oh wait; I'm getting married to the love of my life: Jasper Owen Callahan. It takes maybe ten minutes for me to reach the alter but I made sure not to fall in my dress. I look up at Jasper slightly before we begin. We both look good, considering the both of us bathed since this morning. He looks amazing in his dark pleated pants, new white tuxedo shirt, brown suspenders, newsies hat and his beautiful silver pocket watch. I wonder why we haven't started yet as I realize I look to the priest and smile, apparently he's gotten wrapped in the moment too. With that he starts his little wedding speech thing, though redacts some parts since no one's is technically here; except Sketch and Davey, who basically snuck up on us last minute. I think they followed us but I saw them turn away that night at the park, maybe a few days ago? A week? I got a little upset but Sketch said we needed witnesses to get married so I guess that's why they're here. At least the room isn't filled with a few dozen sweaty newsboys. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just don't prefer it.

I try to loose myself in Jasper's eyes, but how can I do it without tearing up? I can't even look him in the eyes knowing I'd cry a lot. Taking small glimpses of his face then, looking down at the roses, twirling them carelessly. I catch him biting his lip once and give him a smile. I wasn't really paying attention at all until the vows caught me off guard. Waiting for the: I, Ella take you Jasper. That never happened, well, not in that way. I forgot, we made up our own vows, and I really hope mine isn't that idiotic or weird, though I'm pretty sure I couldn't change it last second. Jasper catches me off guard as he caresses my hand as I look up at him.

"You look nice," he mouths to me. I smile at him and nod.

"You do to," I say, hopping the rouge wasn't too much. I never used make up that was home made, but I've never used make up at all. I just know how to make homemade perfume from flowers all by experimenting. Hype and Sketch told me how to make and use the rouge so at least I had an idea what it was. For special occasions, Sketch says and I don't blame her, the stuff to make it is a bit pricey. So yes, I taught them how to make perfume from flowers, they taught me how to make rouge. Not a bad trade at all. Tired of standing after half an hour or so, we finally get to the vows. My mouth starts hurting from smiling too much and at any second I'm about to cry. But I don't, Jasper cries for both of us.

"Ella," Jasper starts saying his vows, he looks in my sparkling eyes as I smile at him, whisking my attention from the flowers to his face. "I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever, and I can't wait to sell even more papes." I blush as he said the word papes, the preacher obviously surprised Jasper used slang in his vow but it doesn't matter, I loved every minute of it. I hear a squeal that wasn't from Jasper or I and we know its Sketch, I take a second to look over to them as Sketch is giggling red, happy for us as she dives herself further into Davey's chest. His arms around her, he smiles at Jasper knowing he did well. I turn back to face him as he does the same and I start.

"Jasper," I address him as I loom deep into his eyes. "You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I love you a lot, and I always will."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher exclaims enthusiastically. "Jasper, you may kiss your bride." Who is he talking too, I think. There are only five people in the room. My thoughts are instantly erased as Jasper goes in for the kiss, our one and only wedding kiss. I've had plenty of kisses with him before, but this one just felt different in a good way. For I believe the first time ever, I see a hint of gold in his eyes. Diving right in, his lips are soft and he has this love struck look on his face that just makes me blush even harder. The warmth of his mouth sends a slight current through my body as I desperately wrap my arms around him, making this possibly the longest kiss in my life. Just like that, I realize the kiss is over, becoming more aware of my surroundings I take a slight step back forgetting about the heels I topple slightly like a child trying to walk. I blame the dress. Jasper smiles at me and picks me up bridal style and with that; he waltzes out of the steeple.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we actually got married," I squeal as Jasper swings the door open to our room in the train, cost a fortune, but so worth it. Looking at the train schedule, we hear the train whistle and we don't move for a few hours and try to make the best of it.

"But I'm so happy we did," Jasper smiles, finishing for me as he twirls me around the room. Catching me in a tiny dip, he brings me back up for a long lingering kiss as we both blush. "You know we have to tell everyone right?" he whispers as I nod, biting my lip.

"They're going to kill us," I mutter, looking deep into his eyes, he nods slowly.

"Someone has to be happy for us right, I mean come on we're cute." He laughs.

"The only person I can really think of is Race and Elsie, Race will probably taunt us even more and Els, well, she can't really keep secrets." I say as he grimaces.

"Hype and Sketch would be happy for us," Jasper testifies.

"I don't know, I mean Sketch and Davey tried to stop us and I don't think Hype really likes us too much." I explain using my hands.

"Hype likes everyone." He states, "Well, except for the police, Snyder, Pulitzer and his men, Race…" he trails off on a never ending list of people Hype O'Malley despises.

"Anyways," Jasper smiles mischievously as he leads me to the foot of the bed as we both know what's coming next, he doesn't even finish his thoughts but we both know what they are. Silence, that's all that happens as we just stare at each other for a few minutes as I see his eyes twinkle and he nods slightly.

"What will it be like?" I ask, reaching to unbutton his shirt. "When we go home?"

"I really don't know," he sighs, snapping of his suspenders and taking his shirt of fully. My eyes widen as he also takes of everything except his undergarments; then he unzips me. "But I know for a fact that it's going to be amazing." He finishes.

"Are you sure because I still live with Elsie and Dad and you live in the Lodging house, when will I ever get to see you when we don't sell, I only see you during the day." I state as he nods his head as he thinks for a second. We both climb in bed and smile at each other before we start anything, we take in the other with our eyes and we like what we see, but I still haven't gotten and answer.

"Once we tell everyone, things will turn out just fine," he whispers into my ear, taking my hand before I slowly close my eyes and await the next few hours to pass.

…

I wake up the next morning as the sun filters through the train windows holding Jasper's hand. Not knowing how we did it in our last position, we made it work and we haven't let go yet. We're both freezing now as last night, we kicked off the comforter since it was too hot and the ceiling fan didn't help at all. I turn it off anyways. Hours later, I kiss him awake.

"Good morning Jasper," I smile as I rough you his hair. He kisses me and goes to turn on the fan as we both see the sunrise from the train window.

"Good morning Ella," he laughs as we both realize we can't really do anything out of bed. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Well, considering I can't really move, yes I did enjoy it, very much." I laugh as he kicks the covers to the foot of the bed, exposing our bare flesh to the cool air. "Did you?"

"Well, it could've been better," he laughs, ticking off all the things I did wrong while I roll my eyes. I start to gaze off until he brings up one thing. "And you kicked me onetime, it hurt."

"That was not my fault," I testify, "It was your idea for that position, sex hurts."

"You don't say?" he laughs as we pull on our clothes for today.

"How long does it take to get from Manhattan to where we were?" I ask as I throw a shirt at him.

"Four maybe five hours, we got on the train really early, so we got to spend the night, we should be home at eight, and once we get to our tree, it will be almost nine, the usual time Race cat calls us." He smiles as he comes and hugs me, still half naked. Hey now, it's easier for a man to dress and undress.

"So what time is it now?" I ask as he loves to look at his silver pocket watch, the one Davey gave him. Must be another Callahan thing; shiny inventions, kid bearing and having sex in places no one probably has ever had sex. One thing I've already learned about them, they're abnormal and I like that. Probably why we're such good friends with Hype and Ike, they're abnormal too.

"Almost seven, we have about one hour." He smiles, he sees me a little upset so he comes to hug me, but I just give him a long kiss, lasting maybe five minutes as he knows going back home will be really challenging.

"We should pack," I say finally as he nods going to his side of the room putting all the things in a bag, all our new stuff and what we brought. Because I can't exactly shove a ten pound wedding dress, maybe more, into a bag that's already half full, I just decide to wear it until we can hide it or something. He sees this and reminds me of the surprise he told me about this week, and apparently it wasn't sex.

"What is it?" I ask curiously as I try to zip myself.

"Let me stick my stuff with yours and you could fit the dress in my trunk." He states as I nod, taking it off again and shoving it into the small thing. We nod at each other and fall back not bed fully clothed, thirty minutes, I think. Then we'll be n Manhattan safe and sound right? What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ella!" my Dad shouts as I jolt awake, groaning, I flutter my eyes looking up at a snoozing Jasper and smile. We must have dozed off under our apple tree when we the train brought us home. Wishing we were still there, I smile remembering what I said to him 'I want to go home,' It wasn't like the one day honeymoon was awful but we certainly enjoyed it and had to get back to Manhattan before anyone noticed we were gone. Race must have, not having us to target when he catcalls us. Hype probably does, she helps us with our problems, and Race can defiantly be a problem sometimes. "Ella," Dad whispers, stepping up to me as I sit up taller, Jasper's head on my shoulder, I smile as I take down my hair from it ponytail and brush it though, still in a dreamy haze with little memory of the week.

"Hey Dad," I say, running up to hug him as I accidently let Jasper face plant into the grass beneath the base of the tree.

"Where were you?" he asks gently, shaking me a little.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't home for a few days," I smile; it's been a week at the most. I looked down to come up with an excuse rather than getting married, "Family emergency."

"Really, Ella, just tell me the truth, and besides, our family lives in Staten Island, that's why they never visit." He comments.

"Well, Jasper's my friend, so he's family." I reason, "Besides, he's like the goofy brother I always wanted."

"I sent the cops out to find you." He says biting his nails and looking into the distance.

"Why?" I gasp. I know why, I left for a week to get married to Jasper; vanishing without a trace. He must think I got abducted or something, and I can see why, the streets are dangerous at night, just ask anyone.

"I was worried I lost my daughter, Elsie's been crying nonstop; she's at the house now, go talk to her." He suggests as I nod my head, tears lining my eyes. "I'll be home soon, lunch at the latest. Oh, she's been very snappy lately so beware." What time is it anyways? I hug him goodbye as I wake up my sleeping husband and check his pocket watch. Eight thirty, so Race must be on his way to insult us, too bad we won't be here. Still half asleep, Jasper and I rush to the door and walk nonchalantly into the main room as I hear Elsie crying from the bedroom. I knock lightly on the door, leaving Jasper in the main room, awaiting the voice of my best friend.

"Elsie can I come in?" I knock lightly, not knowing the door was unlocked

"Go away," she cries, "I heard you say it yourself, she isn't coming back." Obviously, she fears the worst and denying anyone willing to talk to her, she must think I'm dead. Excusing myself, I shove the door open to see a tearstained Elsie curled up in her bed with dirty tissues and stuffed animals all around her. One of them had a ribbon around its neck that said happy ninth birthday, love Hype and Ike and I instantly feel guilty.

"Elsie?" I whisper, the sight of her is awful, I can feel tears lining up in my eyes as I walk over to her, as she immediately pulls the covers over her head. "Elsie," I murmur, walking over to her, rubbing the blanket that covers her, "Els?"

"Hey Ella," she cries, removing the blanket so she can peek through, seeing it's really me.

"Sweetie," I smile sweetly, "I know you aren't okay, but I know you will be."

"Ella," she whines, "what happened?"

"It's a long story," I say, trailing off as I look the room. I was such a different person when I first met Jasper; it's been a year maybe, a little less than that; all I know is that he's the one for me, thus, we got married.

"I've got all the time in the world for my sister," she smiles, wiping her nose again, and then tossing the tissue carelessly to the side, I get the waste bin in front of the door and discard all the slimy tissues covering the surface of her bed. Kneeling beside her, I take her and smile before I begin.

"Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave?" I ask as she giggles at the clever rhyming, knowing she'd remember to tell me if she ever told me her secrets. I poke her in her side as she giggles.

"How bad is it?" she whispers as I wear a sweet smile.

"Well, Dad doesn't know this," I start out, seeing her sly grin knowing what I'm telling her will be good and she shouldn't cry anymore. I look down at my hands for a second before tearing up again. "I got married," I whisper. An instant squeal of delight comes as she smiles, tossing a stuffed rabbit into the air. "But, I may be pregnant." I don't think I know; considering on the way home from the train Jasper was bragging about it, very happy to be a parent; must be a Callahan thing. It's way too early to know for- maybe two weeks have passed but I can just feel it- sure so I'll ask Hype or Sketch about it.

"Ella, Dad's going to have a cow about you being pregnant, I mean I know you ran off and got married." Elsie gasps, letting the news sink in.

"He'll have more than a cow, he'd have the entire zoo. Wait, how did you know?" I sigh, just thinking.

"Hype and Ike came over when Dad wasn't here and they were like, you're not supposed to know this but, we're throwing you a party because your sister was irresponsible and ran off to get married; so, happy birthday."

"Well ok then, now, Jasper and I decided to tell the Lodging house as soon as we got back so, do you want to come with us, he's here now probably snoozing?"

"Yea, I'll come. I'll just need to change first," she smiles, throwing the blanket off of her exposing her nightgown. "I want Les to see me pretty."

"You are pretty," I reply.

"Right genius," she mutters. I barely catch this, but I'm glad I did and soon, we're all ready to go to the lodging house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Ella," Jasper coaxes, pulling me inside the Lodging house, Elsie in a tow.

"No," I whine as he drags me nearer.

"It'll be okay, Race isn't here, and he's at the tracks anyways." He smiles.

"What are we even doing here?" I mutter.

"We're telling the newsies we got married right?"

"Wrong, I don't want to tell them."

"Why, it's great news."

"We got married."

"So you don't think it's good?"

"No, it's just that, I don't know I'm just scarred."

"Well don't be okay? Whatever happens, happens." I nod at Jasper's reassurance and take his hand as we walk into the Lodging house. The building was bigger than I expected, but it houses a lot of street kids.

"So, usually, when someone has a big announcement, they stand on a table and call everyone to attention; they make their announcement and they go home. Just as Jasper finishes his sentence, Race goes through the lodging house doors throwing something back at Jack.

"Hey Jasper, today's lurch is actually sandwiches, good ones too. Henry made them." Jack say excitedly as Race shout about it. Weirdo, I think as we step inside, but then again this is a gift from beyond. Right as we step inside it gets really uncomfortably quiet. Jasper waves to them holding my hand as Elsie waltzes right over to Les and he hugs her. It nears lunch when we make the decision to tell them as we move to a tiny table and wait, but the lodging house only gets louder and it smells of sweat and blood. Makes me miss Maryland already, but this is home and I'm ok with it. Jasper excuse himself for a minute to put his stuff under his bed. Word must have gotten around already as Sketch and Hype sit next to us, telling their significant other will be with them soon.

"So did you enjoy your wedding?" Hype whispers excitedly.

"Hype!" Sketch exclaims, "You're not supposed to tell."

"It's okay I guess, we're telling everyone in a few minutes anyways," I mutter.

"So, what does it look like?" Sketch asks, just about as excited about Hype and that can almost be unattainable, unless that is your drunk or high. We know Sketch is smart enough to not do but we all have our moments.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly, looking for Jasper he hasn't come down from the boy's side yet and it makes me wonder.

"Ring," Hype breaths as I put my left hand on the table, "It's so shiny and pretty and…"

"Hype, I'd like to point out you have almost the same one," I laugh as she looks at her hand.

"I was about to conquer the world once," She smiles.

"Until she got distracted by something shiny," her husband finishes for her as he kisses her and stands behind her.

"Right," he mutters, anyways, it almost lunch time do you want to…" he trails off.

"Sure," Jasper chimes behind me, scarring me. Then Davey comes and Sketch gives him a slight nod as he gets on a nearby table, projecting his voice to the lodging house.

"Hey guys, so you all know my half-brother Jasper right, because he's been here for a year right? Ok, anyways, today he's making his first announcement to us so here we go!" he chimes as Jasper nervously climbs on the table and motions for me to come too. I shake my head as Hype gives me a friendly shove and as I know it, I'm next to him. Jasper begins to speak but the door swings open and Race and Jack come in seeing us on the table and they snicker.

"Well would you look at that, our friend Jasper's making an announcement with his girlfriend," Race sasses coming over to the table.

"Race quit being obnoxious," Hype sasses, Ike's hands on her shoulders to keep her down.

"Well hey doll face, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Race sasses back. Utter silence, you could hear a glass break in the kitchen, Jasper says these types of silences are rare. I look at Ike's soon to be flushed out face as I slightly shrug my shoulders as Race leans his body on the table waiting for her answer. She looks at me then smirks.

"Just as bad as it was when you fell from Hell," she laughs. She's drunk, defiantly as Race gives her a smug kiss, and mutters something in her ear. She slaps him silly then directs the attention back to us.

"Well, to just get this over with," Jasper starts.

"We got married," I finish as jaw drops all around.

"I knew it! I know you guys so well," Race shouts as he smokes his cigar. "I knew it was true as much as I saw Sketch and Davey fucking in the honeysuckle bush this morning!" Sketch and Davey instantly go red as Hype and Ike go red laughing. "Hey now sweetie," he directs to Hype. "Don't you dare think I didn't see you skinny dipping with Ike this morning either."

"Ike, if you were as mad as I am now, will you let me kill him?" Hype as sweetly as he nods hastily. She stands immediately as the landlady calls to take it out side, but something in Hype's mind changes and she sits back down.

"Taking the high road, good for you Hype." Race smiles as he kisses her again.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight ok Race?" she yells. "Oh, hey Race do you exercise, besides walking when selling papes?" Sketch asks.

"Sketch, we walk everywhere, there is nothing else I could do." He comments.

"Well, I can name another, "she sasses, "bitching; running your mouth, jumping to conclusions and pushing your luck." He goes pale and scampers upstairs as Sketch and Davey aren't really red anymore, but news in this borough sells as fast. A round of Oohs and Ahhs around as Jasper quickly whisks me off the table by surprise and we make a mad dash out of the lodging house without leaving a trace.


End file.
